Fairy Tale
by Il fiore
Summary: Francis told little mathew and alfred a bed time story about prince antonio of the kingdom of the sun and his adventures, or troubles maybe? in the kingdom of the moon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with real life people or countries; this is a FAN FICTION only for fun. If any of the characters were mine hetalia would be a yaoi paradise :D

Chapter 1:

"Ne, ne, Arthur! Tell us a tale!" – Little Alfred of ten years old took the hand of the British man a made him climb to the top of the bed in which his twin brother Matew was waiting – "Pretty please"

"Those puppy eyes, he knows I cannot refuse" – He thought – "Well ok, ok" – He sat between the two brothers and start – "In a far, far away land used to lived two brothers, they… - He was abruptly cut up by an intruder – "What the hell are you doing, you bloody git!"

"Watch your mouth Arthur, you're with the kids" – England covered his mouth and blush – "You were telling them a story" – The blond nod – "Oh c'est magnific! Why don't you let my tell them a tale tonight"

"That would be awesome! Don't you think so Matew?" – The Canadian put his polar plushy bear on his face and made him nod, Arthur was about to complain but the shine in Alfred's eyes make him stop –

"Ok but be careful, it's a kids tale"

"Well of course, ma chèrie" – He made himself comfortable in the bed beside Arthur and start –

A long time ago, when Europe was still a whole country, there used to be two big kingdoms: The kingdom of the sun, in which the sun never sets even when it rains. And the kingdom of the moon, in which the sun never came up and the seasons were always the same.

These two kingdoms used to live peacefully until the people of the kingdom of the moon started to complain. "Why we can't see the sunlight? – they started to ask – Why we're always cold when the people in the kingdom of the sun are always happy and warm?" – They wanted to experienced all the things that the people in the kingdom of the sun experiment every day, so the ruler of the kingdom of the moon said to the ruler of the kingdom of the sun: "We want to be as warm as you are, so if you don't want a war you must gave us one of your children, that way the sun will came to us!" – And so the wise ruler of the kingdom of the sun was force to make a decision. He love very much all of his children, but the country couldn't afford a war, so he called his queen and all of his sons and daughters.

They all go to the living room there, the mighty king Francis, and his lovely queen Arthur – "hey you git! Why am I the queen?? And most important why am I YOUR queen!"

"Shut up dear, you're breaking the mood" – What was I'm saying? Oh right! The first ones to arrive were the twins, the youngest sons of ten years old, Alfred and Matew, they hug their parents and sit by their side. Then came the three daughters, Lilli (Lichtenstein), Bella (Belgium) and Elizabeta, they were fourteen sixteen and seventeen. The three of them looked worried, because they know that when all the family went to the living room to chat nothing good could happen.

The last one to arrive was the biggest and first son, Antonio. He was eighteen years all; he was caring and protective with all his brothers. He sat beside the girls and tried to make them chill out.

"Sons…" – The king Francis began with a solemn voice – "As you might know, the ruler of the kingdom of the moon came here this morning" – silence – "He said that he was going to declare war…" – In that instant the prince Antonio stand up and look at his father in the eyes with determination – "We're not going to fight, Antonio" – He said –

"But what are we gonna do father?" – Asked Elizabeta while she hold Lilli's hand –

"There's… There's another option" – He reply sadly –

"What father? We must do everything to prevent this war!" – Said Bella, The King Francis didn't said a world – "Answer me father!" – She demanded –

"He told us" – the queen Arthur started, holding his husband hand – "That he wanted one of our children, that way the sun will spread his light in his land" - He finished sadly and almost in tears, the little prince Alfred hugged him and he hugged him in return –

"Then we should decide…"

"I'll do it!" – Said Prince Antonio – "He asked for one of your children, he didn't say which one of us he wanted, so I'll go. I'm the oldest and it's my obligation to protect my brothers and sisters" – He was serious and determined

Both of his parents where silent not knowing what to say, he only smile and hug them both –"I'll be all right, and I'm sure they will let me came by and say hi" – He smile again and hug his little brothers and sisters – "Tell them I'll be there by tomorrow morning" – He said and with tears in his eyes both, the queen and the king left the room.

The six brothers remind in silence and looking at each other until Bella made a move; she started to cry while she hugs his brother tightly.

"You don't have to do this" – She whispered –

"Yes, I do" – He reply patting her head – "I'll protect all of you, beside it will only be for a few months" – He smile widely making her sisters smile sadly with him –

"You're lying, and you know that" – He sight and kiss her on the forehead

"Every thing will be all right please, all of you, don't worry" – He smiled and left the room –

The next morning everything was tense in the castle, Lilly and the twins were still asleep when the prince left, and the two other princess never felt asleep in the first place, they said goodbye to his dear brother with tears in their eyes and then left to get some rest, because now they were the biggest and the ones in charge to take care of the other three sons.

Antonio found his way to the kingdom of the moon rather easy, as the time passed by the sunlight followed him until he arrived to the entrance of the kingdom, the light faded a little, but it was still there; in the big iron door was a tall man with a big coat waiting with a smile in his face…

Well hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it has been a long time since the last time I've written so if anything is weird or anything please tell me n.n the same goes to any mistake that you see.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with real life people or countries; this is a FAN FICTION only for fun. If any of the characters were mine hetalia would be a yaoi paradise :D

Chapter 2:

Antonio got down of his horse trembling, not being used to the cold weather. He immediately went to where the tall man was; he took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.

"Hello, I'm Prince Antonio Bonefoi, of the kingdom of the sun, I'm here under the order of my father to help you out with your mm, sun issues" – He smiled to the tall man who looked at him with a straight face – "…" – the man started to laugh hysterically and hugged him –

"Thank you for coming young man" – He gave him a coat and placed it on his shoulders- "I'm General Winter, the king of the kingdom of the moon, please come in or you'll froze yourself" –

They entered to the kingdom, it was very crowded and it had a lot of tall like-castle buildings. Antonio was amused by the cold weather and mostly by the snow. He had never seen something like that and it intrigues him why it was so cold and soft and white. He kneeled down and took a bit of snow in his hands…

"So…cold" – he looked amused and he heard the General Winter laughing behind him–

"Son, you haven't seen snow in all your life?" – Antonio shake his head a little blushed and amused – "Hahah don't worry, here the snow never fades, like the sun in your country, it will be there by tomorrow morning so don't worry, let's get going to the castle, da?" – The prince nod and they both started to walk again –

They arrive to the castle and Antonio was a little relief, it had been a long journey and he was a tired and freezing, but the smile never abandoned his face. The General showed him the most important places of the castle, including his new room: It was big and red, with a gorgeous wooden bed in the center with golden blankets and cushions, and curtains to match…

"This is… Amazing" – he was speechless; he wasn't expecting such a treatment. He turned around and looked to the general with a huge simile – "Thank you a lot…"

"You don't have to thank, we like to make every visitor feel as comfortable as we can" – He smiled and leave the boy alone for him to settle his things up – "Oh! One more thing, the lunch will be ready in ten minutes, I bet you are hungry because of the trip" – He laugh and exited the room -

"This is really amazing" – He thought – "I've never imagined that they will treat me this kindly…" – He just couldn't stop smiling. Antonio put his bag in the floor and tested the bed, it was soft and warm, two adjectives that he wouldn't think he could use in that country, and he quickly fall asleep. After what seems like hours for him something started to bother the brunette: Voices. –

"What shall we do?" – He hear one of the voices start, it was calm and concern – "He looks so peaceful and tired…" –

"But, but, the General…" – The second one was more childish and nervous, and kinda fearful? – "He, he told us to bring him…"

"Ne Toris, Ravis, what are you taking so long in!" – He heard a loud and familiar voice-

"Was zum teufel?" – The recently arrived voice came near mumbling things in a language that Antonio didn't easily understand –"Why didn't you tell me HE was the new foreigner? – He sounded so happy and Antonio opened an eye with curiosity – "Toni! You're awake" – the happy German through himself on top of the other one laughing –

"Gilbert, I knew that voice –and curses – sound so familiar" – The brunette hugged passionately the other – "I'm so happy to see you, it's been a whole life since the last time we saw each other, your grampa told us you went to war or something, and old Fritz didn't want to talk about it, neither do Rodi nor Lud, I'm so glad you're ok" – he was crying while hugging the other who was really touch to see the concern of his friend –

"Oh I got it, I got it Toni, you missed the awesome me, now stop crying or I will have to slap you" – He parted the hugged of the brunette who was whipping his tears and all blushed – "I've forgotten how cute you were" – he thought to himself and smile – "NOW let's get going or that ficken General will get pissed" – He took the other's hand and lead him to the door followed by the two owners of the other voices – "Oh right I've almost forgot, this two guys over here are Toris and Ravis, they live here too" –

The two of them said hi to Antonio and they all went to the dinning room, in which was placed a big table with fancy food and plates. In the head board was the General and in the near chairs three child, that the brunette assumed, were they sons. They took a sit next to the three children and after a few minutes a boy with short hair and glasses entered with wine and vodka.

"Oh Antonio, so you already know our dear Gilbert, that's good" – the General smiled and Gilbert mumble something between his teethes –

"Yeah, we are childhood friends" – he smiled widely at the general and the looked at Gilbert – "Am I right Gilbert?"

"Well of course!" – The albino smile showing his teethes –

"Good, good" – Said the General while he purred a glass of vodka for him and his son – "As you may have notice, this are my children. She's my younger daughter, Natasha" – he pointed the scary looking girl beside Toris –"She's my older daughter, Yaketerina" – He pointed the gorgeous short hair women sit beside Gilbert – "And my only son, Ivan"- The General smiled as he show his last son sit beside Antonio himself, he smile at the Russian who only watch him strangely -


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with real life people or countries; this is a FAN FICTION only for fun. If any of the characters were mine hetalia would be a yaoi paradise :D

Chapter 3:

After the lunch finished the general excused himself and exited the room. Toris, Ravis and Eduard (Estonia) did the same a few minutes after they ended up with the dishes.

"Ne Toni, come I'm gonna show you my room, in case you feel lonely or scare at night and need my awesome presence" – The albino smiled and took the hand of his friend who turned around and said a shy, _excuse us, _while they passed through the door –

"They seem to be nice persons" – the brunette smiled as he sat on top of Gilbert's bed. His bedroom was a copy of Antonio's but instead of red, it was white and instead of gold it was black.

"That's bullshit Toni!" – Replied the albino furious, while he looked for something under the bed – "I've been here for almost three months, I know what I'm saying" –He continued to search –

"But Gilbo…" – the albino came out of underneath the bed with a dusty old box –

"Ich Fand es!!" – He started to dance around the room with the box in his hands -

"Qué? Gilbert for the love of God! Tell me what's going on! – The brunette was worried because of the strange attitude of his friend –

"You don't remember??" – he looked hurt – "well it's been so long so I can understand you…" – He smiled and opened the box – "Close your eyes and give me your hand" – the brunette looked at him a little sceptic but did as it he was told – "Now open them"

* * *

"Eh, Francis, I beg your pardon but, the children are asleep" – said Arthur almost in a whisper – "We should let them rest" – the Frenchman smiled and nodded and they both went out of the bedroom making sure not to woke up the twins – "So what did Gilbert give to Antonio?" – Asked Arthur curiously –

"So you wanna know, mon amour??" – He asked with a grin in his face, the other one nodded- "Well you'll have to wait till tomorrow night to know, cause I'm not telling you" – he started to laugh an exited the room –

"Come here you bloody git! I demand you to tell me what was inside the box!!" – Arthur followed Francis out of the room –

* * *

"So, I bet you wanna know what was inside prince's Gilbo's box" – Both twins nodded with excitement and Francis looked at Arthur who was all blushed, and facing the other side of the room – "Hahah, très bien! Well, I as I was saying

Antonio opened his eyes and was about to burst into tears. In his hand was placed a little necklace with a tiny tomato in the middle. He smiled widely as the tears began to run down his face.

"I can't believe you actually have this! It's been so long" – he hugged his friend – "Wait here, I'll be right back" – he smiled still with tears in his eyes and went out of the room-

"What the…" – The albino was left alone in the room -

Antonio run rapidly through the long corridors, but when he was about to arrived to his destination he hit someone…

"I'm so sorry!!" – He was all blushed and ashamed, Antonio didn't see who he had hit, but he helped him stood up – "I'm so sorry, are you ok??" – He looked at him with worried eyes –

"Da, I'm ok" – the tall blond man said as he stood up –

"Oh I'm so glad" – said the brunette with relief and a big smile – "You're Prince Ivan, right?"

"…" – The cold prince was abrogated by the big warm smile of the younger boy, "So warm", he thought as he tried to reach him with his hand but, afraid that he would broke into pieces, he stopped – "Da, I'm Prince Ivan, your name was Antonio, Am I right?

-Antonio smiled and nodded – "I'm in a hurry cause I'm looking for something, would you mind coming with me to my room while I search for a little thing, I wanted to ask you something" – The other one nodded and followed him silently down the corridor and up to his room – "It's really gorgeous, this room I mean, thanks for the treatment" – He smiled and started looking through his stuff –

"Yaketerina, my sister, and Toris decorated it" – He said, fascinated by the brunettes movements –

"Oh well, then I should thanks them later!" – He said almost singing with joy as he found what he was looking for – "Lo encontré!" -

The cold prince gave him a confused look, then he said – "What is it?" – he pointed at the little black bag that Antonio had in his hand –

"This" – he took something from inside the bag – "is a really precious thing to me" – he showed a little necklace with an iron cross in it – "Giber gave it to me in my sixteenth birthday" – he smiled widely –

"He has one himself too, right?" –

"Si! Is the symbol of his family" – he sat on his bed and made a gesture to Ivan for hi to sit by his side, but he refused – "I wanted to ask you about this strange white thing that is spread through your land" – He looked like a child with his big green eyes filled with curiosity –

"You don't have snow in your country?" – Antonio refused with his head – "If you want I can show you around and teach you some things about it" – he approached to the prince and hold his chin with his big hand – "Would you like that?" – He smiled for the first time since Antonio arrived, but it wasn't a gentle or happy smile, it was a lecherous grin –

"Antonio!! What is taking you so long?" – Gilbert entered to the room and immediately gave the tall blond an evil grin, took the hand of his friend and dragged him out of the room – "Are you insane!?" – He asked as the walked to the albino's bedroom -

"I don't understand" – answered the brunette –

"Please promise me" – he hugged his friend tightly – "Promise me that you will be careful, that man is evil"

"Gilbert he is not!" – Antonio wanted to argue but the look in his friend's eyes stopped him – "Ok, ok I'll"

"Danke" – he smiled with relive and hugged him again -

Thank you very much to all of you that favourite and read my story n.n I'm sooooo happy 3 thanks thanks

Kuroneko: Oh great! It makes me happy to know you like it n.n There's no much of ivan by now but I assure it will be muajaja ;D

xDD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: This has nothing to do with real life people or countries; this is a FAN FICTION only for fun. If any of the characters were mine hetalia would be a yaoi paradise :D

The night passed without any special events, Gilbert insisted that Antonio should pass the night with him, but the brunette insisted in the opposite.

When the morning arrived Antonio was one of the first to got up in the castle, he was used to got up early and train or just went somewhere with his sisters, so he went downstairs direct to the kitchen.

"Oh! Young prince you're up" – from behind he heard a deep voice that made him tremble – "What are you doing?" –

"Ge, General winter… You almost gave me a hart attack" – Antonio sighed with relive and smiled to the older male – "I was, I was trying to make breakfast, but I couldn't find any ingredients that were familiar for me, the things you eat up here are really different from what I used to ate down there" – he laugh with nostalgia –

"That's not right! I mean you're not supposed to make breakfast young Prince!" – He put his arm around the younger boy and walked him out of the room – "Edward, Toris and Ravis will do the breakfast in a while, so why won't you go see around the town?" – The old man smiled, a crooked smile – "I bet that Ivan will be pleased to show you around"

"Oh no please! Is still too early, I bet he's asleep" – he smiled and took a coat – "I'll go outside and see the, what was it cold again?? Snow? - He laughed and the General did the same – "If you see him tell him I'm outside please, I'll love to see the city" –he smiled and went out –

When the brunette put a feet outside the big castle he couldn't believed his eyes: A big blanket of pure white was covering the fields that surrounded the area. He was really intrigued by the pure and soft material that seemed to fall constantly of the sky in that area.

"How is it that I've never seen it back home?" – He thought as he stepped outside – "I bet Bella would love this! Is so soft and beautiful" – he smiled widely an took a bunch of snow in his hand – "Is so cold, this would really be useful for our hot summers" –

He began to walk, sinking more and more in the snow, until it covered his knees, and he couldn't continue with his exploring anymore…

"Mierda…" – He tried to get his legs outta the snow but he couldn't – "Oh please, this can't be!" – he pushed a little harder and was able to took his leg out of his boot, but the impulse made him fell into the snow – "Wow, this is so soft" – he laugh and started to move, letting his figured stamped in the snow –

"Such a cute angel" – the brunette heard a voice and looked up seeing the smiling figured of the tall blond prince – "The shape in the snow is cute too, want a hand?" – He smiled again and lent a hand to Antonio –

"Oh thank you…" – he blushed and took the hand of the other – "The snow is really beautiful, but is so cold too…" – he was trembling –

"Where are your shoes?" – Antonio showed to the other one the place in which used to be his shoes, but they were covered by snow – "You're trembling, not used to the cold are you??" – The tall prince hugged Antonio, while he refused with his head – "You want to come in? -

"NO!" – He yelled almost begin, he instantly blushed because of that – "I, do not… I, want to see the city…" – he heard the blond laugh as he parted the hugged –

"That's ok but we should find you some shoes, da?" – He changed his position, deseeding to give the other a piggy ride – "You'll froze yourself if you walk barefoot in the snow"

"But…I'm heavy you know?" – Antonio couldn't recall been as blushed as he was at that moment –

"Don't worry, I'm strong" – Antonio didn't see Ivan's face but he could tell he was smiling, a wide perverted smile – "You want to froze your ass, prince?"

"Ok… but if I'm to heavy please tell me" – he hear a "Da" and then he saw that Ivan was taking his coat off – "What, what are you doing" –

"You're trembling already; if these continue you'll catch a cold or something" – he put the coat in Antonio's back and assumed his position – "Shall we go?" – Antonio was a little unsure but he decided to do as he was told, after all Ivan knew what he was doing, right? – "You went really far for a foreigner, ya know? But you shouldn't push yourself that much…" – Antonio hold tighter to the others back without even noticing it – "Are you uncomfortable?" – Ivan, did the same –

"No… the opposite" – he knew that the blond couldn't see his face but, even so, he buried it in the others back to hide his shame – "You're really warm… I though that you would be cold as everything else here but… you're not…"

In that moment the words that Antonio said hit deeply into Ivan's heart, so much that the blond loose his temper and the grip that he had on Antonio, so the young prince fell to the snow filled floor…

"What… did… ya …said??" – Antonio was facing Ivan's back – "About…me…?"

"…" – Antonio was on his back confused and a little bit scared by the other's attitude –

"What did you said?!" – He turned around with a twisted gaze in his face – "What did YOU, out of all people, said about ME?" – He kneeled down, trapping Antonio under his big frame, and took his face in his big hands – "Can you repeat it, little bird…?"

"I…" – Antonio was now fully frightened and trembling like a leaf, Ivan took both of the brunette's hands in one of his and put the behind Antonio's head – "Please… let them… go… it hurts…"

"Oh, really?" – he hold on tighter to Antonio's face – "That's a shame…" – He grinned, an evil grin, while he whip away a single tear with his tongue – "Sunny little bird, if there's something I'm not, that's warm…" – he said it with a singing like tone as he breath heavily in the brunette's neck – "And, don't forget it…" – he bit strongly Antonio's neck until the blood began to appear – "Now, let's get up or you'll froze to dead, and that's not convenient…" – He smiled and put his scarf around the brunette's neck and placed him in his back - "Let's this be our little secret, sunny bird…"

"si…" – Antonio held on tight to Ivan's back – "I'm doing it for my kingdom…" – that was the only thing that crossed his mind in that moment –

Thanks for the reviews n.n

I always put the chapters first in my dA account so if you like it, here it is : mad—as—a—.com

Hope you're liking this so far n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They both entered to the castle, Antonio still held by Ivan, and they rapidly went to Antonio's room, so he could changed into some dry clothes. The blond prince stood in the door of the room as Antonio entered and searched for some new clothes.

"You should take a bath" – said Ivan with a monotonous tone – "You'll catch a cold an you won't be warm anymore" – His eyes never abandoned Antonio's, fact that made the brunette very uncomfortable –

"…" – He didn't know what to say or how to act towards the bipolar prince, one moment he was a nice, yet weird person, and in the other he was a crazy psychopath- "If you said so, I'll take that bath, thanks" – he tried his best to smile – "I'm very curious about him… I've never met someone as complex as Ivan…" – He though as he took his clothes and walked toward the bathroom – "I'll be out in a minute, if you still want to, can you show me the town?" – He smiled again as he closed the door behind him – "I'm not letting Gilbert's crazy thoughts stop my relationship with this kingdom, maybe if everything goes well I can return home" – he smiled and entered into the bath tube –

Outside, Ivan couldn't put his thoughts together. He though that his previous actions would made Antonio fear him, like it happened with everyone, but instead of that the teen seemed to be more attached to him…

"He is crazy…" – He sat down in Antonio's bed and lazily took a pillow that was placed on the head of it. He watched it for a while before carrying it to his nose – "And I like that" – He smiled and put the pillow into his nose until the essence of prince was stored in his head –

After a few minutes Antonio came out of the bathroom, fully dress up, and with a shiny smile on his face.

"Sorry for taking so long!" – He excused himself as he walked into the room only to find the sleeping blond in his bed – "Oh, I think I took a little too long" – he brushed the others hair and started to walked away when two strong arms hugged him from behind – "I'm sorry, I woke you up?" – He asked naively, Ivan denied with his head, buried in Antonio's back –

"You…are not scared?" – Asked Ivan setting free Antonio's waist – "Even after I…" – He turned the brunette around and looked at the wound he had in the neck, weakly he put his hand on it – "I did this…" –

Antonio didn't know what to do; yes Ivan harmed him, but something in his eyes told him that, that wasn't his intention – "Is Ok, don't worry…" – he smiled and put his hand in Ivan's hand – "Let's just, try to forget it all right? Start all over again" – Antonio lent him his hand, but instead of that the blond prince hugged him – "Why don't we go to the town?" – Ivan let go of Antonio and stood up –

"You're going to need to patch that up" – He pointed at the wound, it was bleeding – "Does it hurt?" – He looked at it fascinated by the way the blood went down Antonio's neck –

"Not… so much" – he laughed a little and put a bandage in it – "Shall we go?"

Ivan nodded and handed him a long scarf, Antonio accepted it and started walking through the long corridor of the house until they were out of the big castle….

* * *

"Francis, that Ivan is a cruel man, poor Antonio…" – said little Alfred – "If I was the hero in this story nobody would get hurt!" – He stood up in the big bed making some moves, doing as if he was attacking someone –

"I bet you will be an awesome hero when you grow up, Alfie" – he smiled and messed up the little blond hair –

"Yeah don't you think this is a little violent history for the kids, Francis" – Arthur hit Francis's head while he made an annoyed face –

"No, no! Please Arthur let him continue!" – Alfred made a puppy face that made Arthur melted

"Ok, all right you can continue, but please try to be less graphic"

"Je traite cher, if I wasn't this story would be SUPER graphic" – He smiled and hugged Arthur – "How are you Mathew? You've been super silent" – Francis smiled and hugged the little blond who was all blushed –

"Ivan is… scary…" – He said as he hugged his polar bear –

"Oh mon cheri, I'm sorry" – Francis took the little boy into his arms and hugged him eve tighter – "He's not going to harm you Mathew, don't worry"

"And what about… Antonio?" – Asked the little blond –

"Well, he has his very own Prince charming, he'll be all right. Now is time for you to go to bed, we'll continue tomorrow"

"Eh?! No!" – The twins said at the same time – "We want to know what happened next!"

"No, no dears papa is tired so be good boys and go to bed, I promise I'll tell you more about them tomorrow, Ok?" – The two boys tried to argue but the knew that they couldn't win against Francis so they just went to sleep – "That's it good boys" –The French smiled and went out of the room followed by Arthur –

"You're a really good tale teller, the boys are really exited with this story" –He smiled kindly at the other blond –

"Well dear Anglaterre, that's not the only thing I'm good at" – he smirk and took the Englishman in his arms, bridal style and went to they room –

"Moron! You just have to ruin the mood" –He argued still in Francis' arms –

"You can shout all you want dear but you're not going anywhere" – He started to laugh while he entered into the room


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Well, well it seems that you're up early today, ma petit mignons, what are you up to?" –Francis was making breakfast when the twins suddenly appeared in the kitchen, both in their night clothes and with a big old dirty book in their hands – "What's with that book, where did you find it?" – Francis was curious so he left the breakfast apart and walked toward the two children – "What's wrong dears, say something" – he smiled and took the old dusty book from the children hands –

"We found it in the library" – said a shy Mathew – "Al, please stay awake" – he shook his brother –

"I'm awake, I'm awake" – Alfred suddenly jump and tried to look awake –

"I bet you are" – Laughed Francis – "So, what's this book that you've found" – Francis sat down in the kitchen table and the kids did the same. He took the dust off and read the golden letters written in the front – "Memories?" – He was confused, and curious at the same time, he looked at the two boys, who looked at each other with complicity and smiled – "Are you sure you found this in the library?" – He was suspicious and the kids started to feel uneasy – "Well, let's take a look" –

Francis opened the book and couldn't restrain a smile that suddenly was curled up on his lips. That was certainly an old book, it bring him memories of a simpler happy past. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a tiny little hand in his shirt.

"Francis, are you even listening to us!" – Complained little Alfred –

"I'm sorry cherie, what were you saying? – He started to flipped the pages of the book

"Who is he Francis?" – Alfred said as he put his finger in a photograph of a little blond boy with very long hair and big green eyes – "He has Arthur's eyebrows!" – He started to laugh –

"Believe it or not, he IS Arthur" – he smiled as he turned the page – "See, he has his hair shorter in this one, so I bet is easier to recognize" –

"He looks like you with bigger eyebrows, Al" – said Mathew as he started to laugh –

"That's not true" – cried Alfred –

"Yes it is"

"Noooo"

"Yeeess"

"Oh come on boys stop that, you're making too much noise, too early in the morning"

"Sorry, Francis" – they said at the same time –

"So, who is this cute girl here" – Alfred pointed another photo, Francis didn't said anything – "Francis? Who is she?"

"…" – Mathew looked at the photo, then at Francis, and then at the photo again – "Is that you Francis?"

The blond started to laugh as he hugged the twins, they were laughing as well – "I think is time to wake up Arthur, don't you think so?"

"Yes!" – both replied at the same time –

The three blonds walked toward Arthur's room with a little table full of a homemade breakfast, and the big book in the twins' arms.

"Arthie mon amour, wake up the children and I made you breakfast" –

Arthur made a annoyed move trying to go back to sleep, but the kids made it impossible by jumping on the bed and starting to move him.

"Come on Arthur get up!" – Alfred took off the blanket that covered Arthur and sat by his side, his brother did the same – "Come on, come on! Francis promised that he will continue with the story now so please wake up!

"Wait, wait, I didn't say such a thing! So that's the reason because you woke up so early? You're really eager, aren't you? – he smiled and sat in the bed with the big book in his hand – "I want to show Arthie something before"

And so they stayed there looking at pictures and telling stories of old time for hours…

HIII ~~~~

Sorry for the entire wait, I couldn't put this chapter together! That´s why I did a little dysfunctional FrUk family for you all :) hope you like it n.n

Now I'm in little trouble, I want to continue with this fic but I can't figured out HOW…

Soo if you have any idea of how I can continue with the RussiaSpain part I would be really thankful! :) all the ideas are useful!

Leave me a review or pm me with your ideas :D

Or you can contact me here: .com

Thank you all for the comments and for reading this 3


End file.
